


All Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack messaged the cute boy online, he didn't expect it to lead to what it did</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Really love this one

It was like any other day. Jack was simply on Tumblr scrolling through his dashboard when he came across a selfie of a guy that one of the people he follows reblogged.

Jack’s jaw dropped. This guy was… really fucking gorgeous. He had brown hair with a fringe sweeping across his forehead, the most beautiful brown eyes, and he had a crooked smile. Jack was practically sitting there drooling. He clicked the heart to like the picture and clicked the little plus next to his URL to follow him.

Jack sat there for a moment debating whether or not to message the boy, but instead opted for stalking his blog. He clicked the link the boy’s blog and read the description. “Alex. UK. Gay. Lover of Blink182, dogs, and music.”

After spending more than a necessary amount of time on the boy’s blog, Jack clicked the link to the boy’s ask to message the boy.

After about five minutes of figuring out the right words to message the boy, Jack came up with; “Hey. I saw one of your selfies and you’re really cute. I also love Blink, one of my favourite bands :)”

After debating whether or not to put anonymous on, Jack sent the message to the boy – Alex – deciding that he won’t put anonymous on.

…

“Good boy.” Alex said in baby voice to his dog as he licked Alex’s nose. His laptop was sat next to him on his bed. Alex glanced down at his laptop and noticed he had a message. He sat up and crossed his legs, bringing the laptop closer to him and clicked the envelope. It was a message from someone he didn’t recognise. Out of curiosity, he clicked the link to this person’s blog and read the boy’s description. “Just call me The Better JB”

Alex couldn’t help but crack a smile. He assumed that was the boy’s initials and he liked that sense kind of humour. He saw a link that said “my mug face” and clicked it. He was met with what is probably the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. His hair was teased into a mohawk and it had blond in it and had gorgeous brown eyes and was smiling in each picture.

Alex clicked back to his back to the inbox and replied. “Thank you. You’re really cute too. Like, really, really, cute. You definitely don’t have a mug face. Better face than all the guys at my school. You didn’t put your name in your description. What is it?”

He replied to the message privately.

…

The alert on Jack’s ask notification surprised him. Either someone randomly decided to message him or…

He quickly clicks the envelope and stared at the reply.

The most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen called him cute. And he was prompting conversation.

Jack went back to the boy’s blog, this time clicking the small envelope in the right hand corner this time.

Little did either boy know, this was simply the beginning of something neither expected.

…

“Who’re talking to?” Luke asked, looking over Jack’s shoulder while Jack typed away on Kik.

Jack sent him a quick look of annoyance and Luke rolled his eyes, settling back in his seat in the cafeteria and snuggling up to his boyfriend, Michael.

“It’s nobody. Just someone I met on Tumblr.” Jack replied.

“Hm, is this someone a guy?” Brian chimed in, earning a kick under the table from Jack. “Ow! I’ll take that as I yes.” He replied, rubbing his leg while Jess snorted next to him.

In truth, Jack was talking to Alex. They talked for quite some time on Tumblr and decided to trade Kik usernames. Before this Jack didn’t have Kik but he downloaded it so he could talk to Alex. And he had been since he woke up that morning.

“So who’s the mystery guy?” Michael asked.

“He’s just some guy.” Jack mumbled fighting the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Aw, you’re blushing.” Luke said, poking Jack’s cheek.

“Fuck off.” Jack snapped only getting replied with a laugh from Brian, Luke, and Michael.

“Guys, leave him alone.” Jess said, failing to hide her own laugh.

Sometimes Jack really hated his friends.

…

“You’ve been texting all afternoon.” Josh commented, sitting across from Alex on his bed, petting Alex’s dog.

“No I haven’t.” Alex replied, even though it was a blatant lie. He and Jack – who he had learnt was from Baltimore – had been texting for hours. There was a few hour time difference between him and Jack, but that didn’t stop the constant texting.

“So who’s the guy?” Josh asked. Josh had not seen his best friend this glued to his phone since he was waiting for Blink182 tickets to go on sale.

“Just a guy I met on Tumblr.” Alex replied, keeping his eyes on his phone and smiled slightly when Jack told him a funny joke.

“Do you know how he looks?” Alex nodded. “So is he hot?”

“Really hot. Most gorgeous boy I’ve ever seen to be honest.” Alex responded, smiling at the memory of the other boy’s smile.

“So you’ve pretty much spent your day flirting?” Josh asked.

“Just talking but I guess you could call it that.” Alex replied.

…

“It’s weird hearing your voice.” Alex said, lying on his stomach, in front of his laptop, Jack’s face filling his screen.

“Yeah, but it’s nice to hear yours.” Jack replied, who was also on his stomach.

“Yours too.” Alex mumbled back.

They’d been talking for only two weeks but they decided to exchange Skype names. In that time they had grown to really like each other. It was strange, falling for a guy they hadn’t met. But both of them really were. Only one week into talking, Alex asked Jack to be his boyfriend, and of course he said yes. It just sucked being so far away from each other.

“I really like your voice.” Alex said.

Jack reached forward and ran his finger across the screen that displayed his face. “I really like yours too.”

“I just… wish I was with you. At this point, I really wish I could be with you. Like, talking while cuddling or cuddling and watching a movie. I just… just want to be with you.”

Jack nodded, “Yeah, me too. Like, I really want to hold you and kiss you and… do stuff. Obviously not just those things, just stuff like meeting each other’s friends and hanging out like normal boyfriends.”

“Yeah.” Alex replied, nodding.

“Someday.” Jack said. “I promise.”

…

It had been over a year since Jack and Alex met. Their friends and family knew about their relationship but none of them took it seriously. They just saw it as a silly relationship that wouldn’t lead anywhere due to the distance. But both Alex and Jack were determined to make the relationship work. They talked constantly and had used things like Snapchat to their advantage, in more ways than one.

They were determined to meet though. They both had graduated high school that year and it was summer break. And Alex was coming to Baltimore, and was staying until the end of summer break.

And he was sitting in his sister’s car driving to the airport. He couldn’t hold in his excitement and was literally bouncing in his seat, slightly restricted by his seatbelt. Jack smiled at the memory when Alex sent him a picture of him holding up a plane ticket. Jack couldn’t believe he was actually coming, that they finally get to meet in person. He finally gets to hold him, to kiss him, to do everything they had been so desperate to do.

“Someone’s excited.” May commented.

“You bet I fucking am!” He grinned. “I’ve been waiting a whole year to meet him.”

“It’s good to see you so happy.” She smiled.

…

Stop fucking shaking.

Alex had to repeat those words in his head. He was finally meeting Jack. After so much waiting, he was actually sitting on the plane to meet his boyfriend. He was beyond the point of excitement. He was excited to finally just be with him so he didn’t expect the shaking to stop anytime soon.

His parents weren’t too fond of the fact he was going to a different country on his own. But Alex was determined to meet Jack; he barely made it through the past year. He at least had Josh’s support in this. He knew they really liked each other, mostly because Alex wouldn’t shut up about Jack.

For now, he sat back in his seat on the plane a waited for it to be over.

…

Jack scanned the crowd of people that had left Alex’s plane. He’d seen Alex’s face enough to recognise him on sight, but he knew he might look different in real life so he made sure to keep his eyes peeled.

And then he saw him. He recognised him immediately. Jack would’ve called out his name to get his attention but couldn’t because he was frozen in place.

His boyfriend, who he had been longing to meet for over a year, was standing right there.

Alex’s eyes found his in the sea of people. He looked just as nervous as Jack felt and he started walking towards him.

He felt a push against his back and he looked at May who was giving him a smile. With a nod, Jack willed his feet to move and he was walking closer to the boy he’d been longing to see.

And soon they were in each other’s arms, holding each other closely. They just stood there, chests pressing against the others. Jack breathed in Alex’s scent. Oh god, he smelt so good.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away far enough to look at each other.

“H-hey.” Alex stuttered out, his arms still around Jack’s waist.

“Hi.” Jack said back, his hands sitting on Alex’s shoulders after they had been around Alex’s neck. God he wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t want it to be in a crowded airport. No, it had to be perfect. They had waited over a year for this, so it had to be special.

When they finally let go of each other, Jack took Alex’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he lead them to where May was standing.

…

Alex knew Home Alone was Jack’s favourite movie, so he wasn’t surprised when Jack suggested they watch it.

He also wasn’t going to complain about his position between Jack’s legs, resting his back against Jack’s chest while Jack had his arms comfortably around his torso as they sat on Jack’s bed.

This is what they both longed for. Touches like this is what they both desperately wanted. To hang out like other couples could.

He lazily ran his finger across Jack’s knee, not paying too much attention to the movie but he liked how it made Jack happy. He felt Jack’s lips press against the back of his head and he shivered. It was the first time he had felt Jack’s lips against him.

“The movie’s finished.” He heard Jack mumble into his ear, feeling his warm breath against his skin.

Alex shifted himself around so he was now on his knees and facing Jack. He smiled at him and Jack smiled back, his hands resting on Alex’s hips. God he wanted to kiss Jack, so he brought his face closer to the Jack’s, first placing his lips to Jack’s nose, and Jack sent him a soft smile. Alex brushed his nose against Jack’s right before they both leaned forward and soon their lips were pressing against each other.

And god did it feel good.

Alex could feel the kiss throughout his entire body. This is the feeling he’d longed for over a year, to feel close to Jack.

Their lips moved at a slow rhythm, a feeling of completeness washing over both of them. With their lips still connected, Jack shifted himself so he was on his back and Alex was on top of him.

Jack then slowly ran his tongue along Alex’s bottom lip and Alex opened his mouth to allow him access. Jack’s tongue ran along Alex’s and it felt so good. It felt really, really good. Honestly better than either of them could’ve imagined. Alex has his fingers tangled in Jack’s hair and Jack ran his fingers along Alex’s hot skin.

They lost track of time of how long they kissed. When they did pull away, they were both breathing heavily.

“Well, that was definitely worth that wait.” Jack said, grinning.

“Oh it definitely was.” Alex replied, ducking forward and quickly kissing him.

…

When Jack woke up that morning, Alex was cuddled to Jack chest, still deep asleep from the previous night’s events.

Alex had been in Baltimore for a month now and the previous night was their first night alone. Jack’s siblings had their own places so the only people that Jack lived with were his parents. And they were out of town because Jack’s aunt went into labour.

Which meant Jack and Alex had the house to themselves.

The feeling of finally being that close to him was well worth the wait. The feeling of Alex’s lips against his skin, the feeling of his sweaty body over him, the feeling of when Jack finally felt Alex inside of him…

Yeah, well worth.

He felt Alex stir in his arms, and Alex’s eyes drifted open and looked up at Jack. He smiled at him and kissed Jack’s bruised neck.

“G’morning.” Alex mumbled.

“Morning.” Jack mumbled back with a yawn.

“Well that was definitely worth the wait.” Alex mumbled into Jack’s chest.

“Definitely.” Jack agreed.

“Hey Jacky?” Alex said, using the nickname he’d coined.

“Yeah Lexi.” Jack replied, using his own nickname for Alex.

“I love you.”

The smile already on Jack’s face grew. “I love you too.” And he ducked down to press his lips against Alex’s.

…

“I don’t want you to go!” Jack whined, his arms locked around Alex’s waist, while Alex rested his forehead on Jack’s shoulder in the middle of the crowded airport.

“It’s okay baby.” Alex mumbled, pulling away and pressing his lips to Jack’s. “We’ll see each other again soon.”

“I love you.” Jack said his arms still wrapped around Jack’s waist.

“I love you too.” Alex replied, pressing his lips against Jack’s. “I’ll miss you.” He mumbled.

“I’ll miss you too.” And he pressed their lips together one last time.

…

Anyone that has been in a long distance relationship can tell you that they are really hard. But Jack and Alex made sure to make this relationship work. And it did.

Not many people can say that they married someone they met online, but to them, it made sense.

It was after they both graduated university. Alex moved from England to Baltimore after they got engaged. And their wedding day was by far both the happiest day of both their lives. They were beyond ecstatic they didn’t have to deal with the distance anymore.

In the end, it was all worth it.


End file.
